Y ella, estuvo féliz
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: Ella penso en el, y el la reconocio. Su negro azabache era hermoso, sus ojos ambares peligrosos. KagxInu One.Shot Leaan Piedad TT..


Título: Y ella, estuvo Féliz..

Tipo: One.Shot

Pareja: Kagome Higurashi & Inuyasha

Contenido: General, leve Lime.

N/A: (:

* * *

_Y ella, estuvo Féliz.._

- Espera, detén el ascensor! – Grito una azabache corriendo – Gracias – pronuncio entre gemidos – Tuve que correr desde la cuadra de Shinjitsu porque voy muy tarde y me salvaste la vida, se supone que debía llegar hace media hora – contó mientras buscaba algo en su cartera, sintiendo como empezaba a moverse la caja metálica.

- No me tienes que dar explicaciones – corto su acompañante sin mover la vista de la pantallita que dictaba los números. Kagome no lo había detallado y le iba responder por maleducado en el momento en que volteo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor y la voz no salía de su garganta. Aquel noto que la chica diría algo y giro su vista hacia ella esperando lo que diría, al parecer no la había reconocido pero si la detallaba. – Con que Inuyasha Taishou no me recuerda – dijo en todo retador mientras su boca se curvaba de manera irónica –

- Disculpa, te conozco? – Pregunto confundido

- Tal vez, pero para tu comodidad volveré a presentarme – respondió fríamente – Kagome Higurashi, del Aula B

Ka-go-me? – murmuro cortado. En el momento en que esta respondería el ascensor dio un movimiento brusco y las luces se apagaron. Por tenerle fobia a los lugares pequeños, la joven palideció deseando que el estúpido elevador siguiera su funcionamiento, pero para "su suerte" este no le rindió cuentas.

"… Bonita la situación" – pensó virando la mirada mientras suspiraba de cansancio, se tumbo al suelo ignorando completamente al albino el cual se habia tumbado a la pared, y ocultando la sorpreda que alguna vez mostro.

- El ascensor se detuvo... y ni lo notaste – dijo irónicamente

- Si lo note, pero no por eso me voy a obstinar… - respondió con una calma que lo llevaba a la arrogancia. Kagome se quedo callada, en realidad no estaba en su lista de intereses dirigirle la palabra, saco de su bolso un pequeño reproductor y lo encendió, un poco de música nunca hacia daño. Ya habían pasado unos veinte o treinta minutos y el albino seguía en su misma posición, apoyado a la pared con un pie, la otra pierna estirada, las manos al bolsillo, su cabeza un poco ladeada a la izquierda de manera de descanso y sus ojos cerrados; Kagome lo había detallado una y otra vez, seguía siendo el mismo solo que un poco mas formado, cinco años sin verlo hacían olvidar… Su cuerpo estaba algo bronceado lo que seguramente era causado por el surf, un tatuaje en el hombro con el nombre de Mare (Mar en Latín) y su misma idea de ropa casual: una bermudas negras rotas, sus convers viejos los cuales aparentemente no había cambiado; una franelilla blanca y su cabello plateado recogido en una coleta dejando escapar algunos mechones. – Puedes dejar de mirar – dijo Inuyasha de manera cortante. La joven se sorprendió ante este comentario y se sonrojo, volteando su mirada. Ya pasadas unas tres o cuatros horas y ese bendito aparato no se movía, Kagome ya no podía controlar sus nervios y despertó asustada, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y sonrió: Al fin despiertas – murmuro – Y tu cambiaste de posición… - corto Kagome notando que este se había sentado – Uno se cansa – devolvió – Pues tu no parecías cansado – Dando a entender que la conversación habia se levanto para oprimir el botón de emergencia.

- Me sorprende que no se te ocurriera antes – comento de manera burlona el ambarino, mientras enarqueaba una ceja – Ya lo intente, no funciona… se ha ido la luz en toda la ciudad.

- Como lo sabes? – pregunto asustada

- No lees las noticia, cierto? –

- No seas tarado ye explícame que pasa… - pidió exasperada

- Anoche leí por casualidad que hoy quitarían la luz en toda la ciudad por una huelga en la empresa electricista… o algo así, mas nunca dijeron a que hora – contó mientras se alzaba de hombros – y por lo que veo te tocara dormir junto a mí… - lo último denoto picardía

- Pues odio decepcionarte… supongo que analizaras esto: Si no deseo hablar contigo, pues mucho menos será dormir… podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión, no crees?

- Sabias que me rompes el corazón con tu indiferencia – respondió coquetamente

- Nunca te lo romperé, como lo hiciste tú conmigo – y se tumbo al piso de nuevo dando por terminada la conversación. Inuyasha ignoro esto ultimo, sabia como lidiar con las cosas que le removían el corazón y las había aprendido a manejar, recordó a la azabache cuando estaba de pie y se dijo para sus adentro lo hermosa que estaba, su cabello tocaba sus muslos y lo llevaba en varias capaz, sus puntas de colores plateados con morados le daban un toque diferente, su mirada chocolate era igual o mas viva que hace años, ya no tenia quince, ahora tenia veinte… Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado no de manera vulgar si no delicada.

- Y que estudias? – pregunto el joven buscando romper el hielo, mas no conseguía respuesta. – Kagome, por favor… no podemos estar así.

- Si podemos, es fácil… cállate –

- Me aburriré… -

- Hazlo… no me afectara –

- Puedes cambiar esa actitud? –

- No me da la gana – devolvió fríamente

- Entonces que te da la gana? – respondió, alzando un poco la voz consiguiendo que Kagome sonriera

- Que te calles… - Touchê. Inuyasha se levanto de golpe y acerco hacia donde estaba ella y la alzo bruscamente por el brazo atrayendola a él.

- Quieres hablar de algo? – pregunto molesta, mientras miraba de reojo la mano de aquel que la apretaba - Debe de ser urgente, por el agarre tan animal queme has dado.

- Si, desde hace rato… como lo notaste? – Le susurro al oído

- Solo pregunta… - Respondio con la voz temblorosa al sentir el cálido aliento del ambarino sobre su piel.

- Que estudias? – interrogo, mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella y al tiempo acariciaba su rostro.

Arte, en el instituto de Libertad Griega – respondió aparentando calma. Sentia sus piernas flaquear. De repente Inuyasha la solto y se sento como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- Mi vida esta atada al mar… Que por cierto no me ha sido infiel – Kagome lo miro extrañada entendiendo el comenatrio y tomandolo como una puñalda. El habia vuelto a jugar con ella.

- Pensé que estaba atada a Kikyou, pero no caigamos en ese tema… - respondio tratando de herirlo, su respiración aun estaba cortada.

- A que le temes? – pregunto suspicaz

- A nada… solamente que no me interesa –

- Nunca quisiste defenderte de todo lo que te dijo aquel día… -

No tenía porque hacerlo. De todos modos siempre la amaste a ella… - Punto para Kagome.

- No me conociste y ahora menos me importa que lo hagas…– Punto para Inuyasha. Kagome lo vio con molestia y se tiro al suelo cortando de nuevo la conversación.

Inuyasha cerró de nuevo sus ojos y sonrió, Kagome sintió como un tren se la llevaba por delante. Otro silencio, pero esta vez era cómodo, pensó Inuyasha…. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, noto que Kagome miraba mucho a su alrededor, de seguro le daría un ataque de nervios así que sin permiso alguno se paro, camino hacia ella se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia el acunándola en un abrazo sin importar sus reclamos, con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su rostro y comenzo un tema banal

- Jajajaja, en serio te paso eso? – pregunto entre risas comunes –

- En realidad no es tan cómico al momento, pero ahora que lo veo, si - Kagome miro a Inuyasha a los ojos, era el mismo que habia conocido en aquel concierto de piano, era el mismo que la habia echo reír tantas veces en el parque por las noches, era el mismo a pesar de algunos golpes torpes y cicatrices en el pecho que el mismo le habia echo ver. Kagome sintió como su respiracion se corto y una oleada de calor la ahogo cuando sintio la lengua del ambarino romper en su boca. Era un baile sin compas y con furia. La torpeza de aquel beso habia destadao deseos, dios, como extrañaba a aquella chiquilla.

La joven azabache se vio invitada a la locura momentanea en el momento en que el exploro bajo su ropa tocando su cuerpo con lujuría. El recordaba cada punto débil, como si hubiese sido ayer que los descubrio. Mordio la parte de atras de su cuello consiguiendo un gemido, Kagome lo rodeo para intensificar el segundo beso. Olvidandose de todo lo que los rodeaba, y sin importar los pequeños detalles se dejaron llevar por un momento corto. El hielo que se había atravesado entre los dos estaba siendo acabo por el infernal deseo que se habia encendido.

Un deseo que los hundiria a los dos..

La joven sintio cuando el le quito la camisa y acerco su cuerpo un poco mas a el intensificando el contacto. Los dos sentian los latidos compartidos y no temían al despúes. La temperatura subío a un número que los estaba llevando a la perdición y necesitaban un poco de aire para calmar lo que habia encendido. Aun las cenizas de aquel fuego apagado tenía chispas.

Kagome se detuvo repentinamente y empujo al ambarino para verlo con preocupación. Este la miro extrañado pero luego entendio.

Inuyasha se sento a su lado estirando una pierna y la otra dejandola recogida. Aparto algunos mechones de su rostro y luego se apoyo a la pared.

- Maldición cariño, no sabes cuanto te extrañe - hablo pesadamente, para luego respirar profundo e intentar recuperar la calma que habia abandonado.

- Yo... pues no se q - Pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha, que la halo hacia el y la abrazo con posesividad.

- Eres más peligrosa que el mar... - le susurro

- Siempre le he temido a las olas – respondio apenada, mientras lo veia como cachorro asustado.

- No pasara nada - le calmo Inuyasha sonriendole.

- Esta vez no me lo has prometido - reprocho

- Duerme - le devolvió

Ya la noche estaba pesada, y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido no se iban y aun se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas. Inuyasha acomodo un poco a Kagome y espero a que ella se durmiera mientras le relataba historias de como se veía la luna reflejada en el mar, o de como las estrellas titilaban y parecian gotas de rocío. Al verla, sintio la placidez al dormir, y decidio copiarla sintiendo la armonía. Al día siguiente un ruido y varias voces los despertaron, al parecer ya habían dado con ellos, Kagome se despertó y le sonrió a Inuyasha mientras se estiraba. Agradecida de que todo salio bien, se paro rápidamente y respiro hondo al salir, Sango la abrazo preocupada y Miroku hablaba con Inuyasha del porque había estado así con la amiga de su novia, acaso la conocía desde antes?, este solo contesto algo y volteo para ver a Kagome con complicidad, ella le devolvió la mirada al ámbar y luego se acerco para despedirse.

...Ahora todo estaba bien, Kagome Higurashi sabia que a Inuyasha Taishou en la vida le iba mucho mejor de lo que ella habia imaginado, lo supo con solo ver el brillo de sus ojos y la tranquilidad en su hablar… Sonrió de manera fresca para sus adentros, sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido.

* * *

Pueden dejarme un comentario de su preferencia... las buenas criticas siempre son recibidas

Clickeen en "Go" (:

Hasta un próximo One.Shot o lo que venga

_Ferpechi_


End file.
